Regret
by Botmj
Summary: Teru starts show signs that she regrets her choices, no that can't possibly be it, even if she did want to change everything to the way it was, she doubt her sister would want to be at her side again. T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Saki

* * *

3rd Person

"I got drinks for us for the training camp on Monday!" Awai exclaimed.

Teru frowned a bit, not enough for normal people to care or notice, even Sumire wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the dark aura that Teru seemed to unknowingly, emit. After knowing Teru for three years, she has learned, that even the of smallest changes on that seemingly unchangeable face of hers has meaning to it.

"What's wrong?"

"I already bought the drinks for training camp."

'It seems like her problems are minor. I wonder why she's so gloomy, well more gloomy than she normally is that is'

"Oh? Well don't worry, we're talking about awai here, she probably didn't buy anything but Coke, and the wrong kind of tea."

On que, Takami asked what kind of tea Awai bought.

"I bought green tea!"

"I told you to buy Oolong tea," Takami sighed "This is the fifth time you bought the wrong type tea."

Awai thought about the problem.

"Well, maybe if I hold the tea high up into the air and pray to god, he'll change it to Oolong tea!"

'Yay, another one of her stupid ideas' everyone else through.

Through everyone's complaints, Awai jumped onto a chair, put the container with the tea on her head, and closed her eyes, standing on one foot.

Instantly, she lost balance.

She dropped onto the ground, supported only her arms, with tea all over her.

Everyone started laughing at Awai.

Even Teru smiled a bit.

"Are you alright," Teru said, "on different levels…"

Even after, the dark aura still seemed to be there, but slight enough to be put aside in Sumire's mind.

'It seems that that was not the problem, oh well.'


	2. Chapter 2

Author's word to you:

**FYI, I suck MISERABLY at first person. Oh and this chapter will suck since I didn't plan it out as much as I did with other chapters.**

**And I don't know a THING about mahjong, yes I chose to write a Saki FF anyway :3. I beg for your forgiveness!**

Note 1: I don't own Saki.

Note 2: Sorry for the short chapter.

**Note 3: I had Forlorn Story Teller ask when this story is. It is about a week before Teru denys Saki as her little sister. Between the end of the Individuals and the Nationals. (Thx to Forlorn again for telling me that)**

* * *

**Saki POV**

I was reading a book when a girl with pink hair and overly large breasts came in from the door.

"Hello Miyanaga-san." Nodoka greeted when she walked into the Mahjong Club.

"Hello Haramura-san" I said

After a pretty awkward silence, Nodoka sat down and did what we usually did when we weren't playing mahjong in the club room.

It was still awkward but I was pretty thankful since I can still read my book in silence.

That lasted for five seconds.

I heard something walking towards our club room that would totally destroy the silence.

"Takos, East, Tacos, East, Takos, East, … "

'Ah, well there goes my reading time," I sighed as I closed my book "Well, it's not like I'm sad that I can play mahjong with a strong player now." I grinned to myself.

"Yuuki and her dog is here!" The orange haired girl said as she shoved both of the door open.

"I am NOT your dog!" The blond boy behind her send.

"You don't dare talk to your owner like that!"

After that, Yuuki kicked the blond at the side making him fall to the ground 3 feet away from where he was standing.

"Kyoutarou! Are you okay?" I said, not very worried because every single time this has happened, he has managed to not break a bone.

"Nooo….." He mumbled, and passed out.

"There goes our fourth player, Yuuki, you owe me."

"Awwww, I was being merciful putting him out of his misery before he plays you," Yuuki looks and Kyoutarou winking "Right, Dar-ling?"

Kyoutarou didn't respond.

* * *

After the three player game, Yuuki lied there in defeat.

'That was fun' I thought to myself, sure I was smiling.

"Uhhh, I was right to have Kyoutarou die before he sees me in pain like this."

"I'm sure hes not dead, although its not rational how he is not after all of those kicks…" Nodoka said

"Excuse me? I am not dead." A voice said coming from the bed.

"Kyoutarou? You aliv-" I stumbled on my worlds, almost playing along to what Yuuki started.

"Ahem, hey Kyoutarou, how long have you been awake?" I said

"Long enough to see Yuuki get kicked around on the Mahjong table." He said smiling.

"You want to be kicked again don't you." Yuuki said reading another kick to the stomach.

"Now now, quiet down before you senpai comes in would you." A voice saki knew very well said

This time I didn't notice, but two other people just walked in.

"Buchou!" Yuuki exclaimed, calling off the kick.

* * *

**3rd Person**

Hisa walked into the door with Mako behind her.

"So, what kind of monstrous games did my first years play today?" Hisa said with her usual sly smile.

"We haven't recorded it yet, but here are the scores." Nodoka said telling the two 3rd years what the scores were.

"Mnnn, all of you have really improved since the training camp we had last week, although I'm not sure Saki has improved just enough to get us into first place in the Nationals."

Hisa just said so to give the first years a little push to have them improve faster. Though she did have a ring of truth.

Hisa, being the way she is, looked at the past records of threatening teams in the Nationals, making sure her team can beat them in the game.

The comment about Saki not being good enough was just a push.

_Not be taken into heart_

'I only have 2 more weeks will the National, I don't know if I will be good enough.' Saki thought

_The seed is beginning to sprout_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Saki

* * *

**3rd Person**

"Uhhhhh." Muttered Sumire.

'We've been at training camp for about 2 days and aura is really getting to me, plus whenever I ask whats wrong, its always something really minor. I'm almost 100% sure that she's hiding something.'

The past few days, Teru, apparently, has an unseemingly unchangeable, tiny frown. The other members have noticed it, but didn't dare to ask what might be bothering the almighty Teru.

The others have also noticed, Teru spacing out when she almost never does.

"What happened?" Takami said.

Sumire, Awai, and Takami, the ones in the room with Teru, instantly felt the dark aura decreases in scariness.

'She must be trying to hide it.' They all thought

"Um, I broke my pencil…"

There was silence, because everyone, including Teru, knew it was a stupid excuse, no matter what.

Everyone also realized that VIP for two years straight just complained about her pencil braking, which probably was a lie anyway.

Awai started laughing

"Hahaha, how minor, here have mine."

That relieved the tension.

The day went on with nobody trying to ask what is wrong with Teru.

* * *

Summary of day:

Mahjong, Jokes, Pressure because of Teru.

* * *

**Sumire's POV**

"Teru, close that book of yours, I can't sleep with the lights on." I said right after a big yawn

"Mnn, sure, I was starting to get tired too."

After Teru got into the bed, I closed the lights and went to bed to.

Since our training camp had only four rooms, the team had enough rooms for one person per room, except for the last two people.

Thus, me and Teru ended up sharing a room.

I closed my eyes and waited.

'Time sure flies by when you in your bed'

I would always lay in bed on a weekend because I woke up too early, and up and find that I have been laying there for thirty minutes.

'Teru's already asleep. I'm getting drowsy too.'

"Saki…." I heard Teru mumble

'Huh? Did heard something'

"Saki… Don't leave..."

I turned towards Teru to see her shed a tear.

"I'm sorry…come back."

I was stunned, I've never seen Teru make such a face before. It was a face of sorrow and despair.

To add to that, this was the first time I've seen Teru cry.

'This is stupid, why doesn't she ever tell us about the pain she faces.'

I squeezed my fist.

'I feel useless, if whatever is happening to make Teru like this goes on, it might affect her more then we want it to.'

I turned away, trying to find sleep and talk to her tomorrow about this.

But sadly,

'I can't take to even think of Teru sleeping next to me like this.'

'Maybe I can start helping right now."

"Now first off, who is this Saki…" I whispered out loud.

I quietly got up and went outside.

I made sure my footsteps on the wooden steps didn't wake the others up.

I arrived in the Living Room sort of place in this resort.

"Now wheres the computer."

I looked around the room to see the computers installed in the corner of the room.

I turned the computer on.

"Sa-ki." I said as I typed.

The computer game me millions of results.

'This might be hard.'

Not as hard as I thought it would be.

Soon ended up on promising a website.

'Miyanaga Saki, winner of her region's Prefecture, started her breath taking game off with the sequenced plays, Rin Shan, Rin Shan, Robbing a Kan, Haitei Raoyeu, Haitei Raoyeu.'

I scanned through the rest of the text.

'Woa, this is amazing, you don't see a game like this everyday.

'I still remember that Amae Koromo, amazing, but they couldn't get through the Semi-Finals.'

"Hey wait a minute."

I scanned through the text again.

I almost gasped.

'This girl, her family name is Miyanaga."


	4. Chapter 4

If the food description was bad. **SORRY**. **GOSH**. I hate fish and has never tied natto before. I rarely ever drink miso soup but I eat rice everyday. Although the only food I actual is familiar with is hard to describe. .-.

In order to write the taste for natto, I had to do the lamest thing. SEARCH IT UP. "What does natto taste like?". I was baning my head against the wall after I did so.

I'm bleeding too.

Wish me Luck

I'm losing consciousness…

* * *

**Note: I don't own Saki**

Note: To people, if this chapter doesn't make much sense to you since you thought I skipped something, look again, I made changes to chapter 3. Make sure to read it.

* * *

**The next day.**

**Sumire's POV**

"Hey Teru, when you're finished with breakfast, lets take a walk outside." I said.

'I need to talk to her about this.'

"Hmm, sure, why?

"I'll tell you when we do go walking."

Teru looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Sure."

Breakfast was surprisingly original.

It was fish and rice with natto with miso soup.

The grilled fish was very nicely cooked.

The outside was flavorful and nicely grilled which gave it a satisfying crunch when you first bite on it.

The insides of the fish was lightly seasoned, which made a perfect combination of taste when eating it.

The rice wasn't too dry or wet and was high in quality.

It was fine since it didn't muffle out the taste but made sure nothing is overly salty and was easily chewed.

The natto is coupled with a savior taste and a hint of salt.

Their miso soup tasted light with small tastes of beans. The soya sauce and the light salty taste made it perfect with the rice and fish.

In all, breakfast was good.

After we had breakfast, we waved the others goodbye and went for a walk.

I told her that we were heading towards a park.

We walked for about five minutes.

"So, what did you want to talk about."

I tried to take this slowly.

"Do you have any family problems?"

Teru's eye twitched.

"Not that I know of…" Her voice trailing off.

"Are you sure?"

She glared at me.

"Where are you getting at? I didn't mention anything about this."

"You've been acting gloomy these three days, just wanted to talk about what's wrong."

"Well for your information, nothing is wrong."

I sighed

Looks like I'll have to do this straight forward. No hurt feelings Teru.

"Well thats not what it seems like."

Teru stopped walking.

I stopped and looked back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems I overheard you sleep talking about this girl called Saki." I paused to let it sink in.

I could see the concern in Teru's eyes.

It seems she was thinking about how to respond.

"And it also seems, that that girl's family name is Miyanaga." I said before Teru could talk.

"Normally I would pass it as a coincidence, but I don't think it would be if you speak of it."

Teru stared at me.

"It looks like," I returned the gaze "that you have a younger sister you never told us about."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Ima change writing style a bit, try not to do so much chopping.

Note: I'll start writing longer chapters after this one. Plz bare with me.

Note: Sorry for insanely long wait time. I had too much work on my hands :(

Note: I don't own Saki.

* * *

**3rd person**

Teru's face was the same as always but there was a new look in her eyes.

"I think you must be mistaken, what do you mean by sister?"

"Miyanaga Saki," Sumire said, raising her voice "your little sister who you never told us about."

"I don't understand, I don't have a little sister."

There was a stubbornness in Teru's voice.

I don't think I've ever seen Teru act like this.

"If so than, tell me who this "Saki"' is."

Teru hesitated, probably trying to think of something to say. It seems that I can safely call this "Saki" her sister. But there was one more problem; if Teru keeps on denying or not.

I don't think I can push this matter any farther than this.

I let out a sigh.

"Lets head back, it seems you don't have a little sister after all."

The stress in Teru disappear replaced with relief.

Teru nodded and turned back to walk back to the hotel.

When Sumire and Teru came back, everyone was just starting to search for the two. Seiko was about to enter into another room to search for them, Takami was in another room, and Awai was… jumping on the couch not trying very hard to find them.

"Hey guys, I found Teru and Sumire." Awai said, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Damn, I lost the bet. Of course the person who tries the least hardest finds the missing person. Seiko said, handing Awai 1000 yen.

"For gods sake, where were you guys, we were freaking out when we couldn't find either of you." Takami sighed in relief.

"I thought you two eloped, looks like I was wrong." Awai said.

Ignoring the comment, I thought for an excuse, "Sorry, we just had a little talk about the Nationals."

"Okay…"


	6. Chapter 6

I know I should first person this, but… I just… can't

* * *

**After training camp: 3rd Person**

"And that's all for today's mahjong meeting, see you all."

All of the students who were in the mahjong club's meeting rushed out of the club room.

"Teru, Awai, are you going home?" Sumire asked.

"Not now Sumy, I needed help with homework and I forced, erm, convinced Teru into helping me." Awai said, winking.

"Okay, just make sure to lock the clubroom when you're done."

"Roger!"

"Now, lets begin finishing your homework."

"Aw, I just sat through that long meeting, let me rest would you."

"Sure."

Awai leaned on a mahjong table behind the couch Teru was sitting on. A bit of time passed.

The two girls were in the room, one reading, one looking bored.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately…" Awai started.

_Oh no, not again, I don't think I can keep a straight face this way. I could barely do it with Sumire yesterday._

"I don't want to push this, but you're not the usual you. You've been," Awai thought for a moment "Sad…".

"Eh?" Sad wasn't the word Teru was expecting. She was expecting weird, gloomy, not something so simple. Awai moved to sit next to Teru on the couch.

"Again, I'm not going to push you, but you've been looking terrible. Whatever is bothering you," She took in a breath, "You can always talk to me about it."

Teru was a bit shocked, she didn't notice. "You can always talk to me about it" were the words she wanted to hear. For the past three years Teru has been holding this darkness in her. Every dream she had, it was about Saki… and what she did wrong.

Tears started streaming down her face. At first Awai was surprised, and wanted to make a joke, but held back.

"It's okay, whatever happened, it's not your fault." She said as soft and comforting as she can.

Teru tried to manage her tears. "But it's all my fault."

Awai didn't know what to do to see Teru like this, she never was good at things like this, so she stayed by Teru's side and muttered words of comfort until Teru was more composed.

"It's okay, whatever you've been holding can be let out, just this once. Okay?" Slowly, after a few more sobs, Teru opened up. Teru told Awai about the things she did wrong.

"I was so mean to her… I had so many chances to make up *sob* but every time I see her, this anger comes out of nowhere *sob* and I hurt her." Awai still doesn't know who this "she" was, but kepted listening.

"Last time we saw each other," Teru was hesitating, Awai saw that this was hard for her to say.

"You don't have to say it."

"I… I disowned her…"

Awai stared at Teru, To disown someone you love…

"Teru… you baka, you shouldn't keep those feelings to yourself… "

Teru finally stopped the tears, and just sat there, yearning for comfort. Awai provided it

Time passed.

No one talked.

* * *

**Same day: 3rd Person**

Saki laid on the bed in her room. It was a quiet and peaceful night on her comfy bed. She closed her eyes. After a whole day of mahjong , she was exhausted. Instantly, memories of her sister appeared. How her sounded like when she called her name. How she supported her in hard times. Her warmth when Saki couldn't sleep and crawled into her bed… And how she disowned her.

_It's so pointless Saki, why do you want her attention when she clearly hates you._

This voice wasn't hers. Or maybe, it was hers, maybe this was the real her…

Even with eyes closed, Saki felt the light in her eyes drain away into the newfound darkness.

_The growing Sapling and former seed._

This has been happening more and more often. At first, she and her team was uncomfortable about it. These eyes pierced through the people whom it has its sights on. Saki, doesn't mind anymore, something about it didn't bother her. But her teammates have yet to get used to the eyes of a monster.

_A lonely monster._

_A sad monster._

_A disowned monster._

_You should hate her back. Take the trophy away from the girl who used to be your sister. The sister who hated you enough to disowned you. Who doesn't love you._

Saki found these words comforting.

_How can a girl who disowned you love you? Your efforts will be in vain, as you succeed, she will only recognize you as the person who stopped her from getting the trophy three years straight. As you seek out her love, she will hate you._

These thoughts filled Saki.

She was scared.

She realized, these thoughts clearly were not hers.

But what would haunt her was that she believed them.

_As the sapling feeds on the emotions of it's prey, it sings out a single melody. _

_"Nurse the seed, water the sapling, sing to the flowers, the fruits of your darkness will be sweet and delicious."_

_Forever_


	7. Chapter 7

Plz keep in mind: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MAHJONG IS PLAYED, GOSH! Btw, I'm attempting to learn riichi mahjong. And you know what? I know chinese mahjong. .-.

Note: I don't own Saki

* * *

**Two days after chapter 6: 3rd Person**

The regular members of Shiraitodai were in the club room, either sitting on the couch or standing. All of their attention was on one particular purple haired girl.

"So Teru, you admit "Miyanaga Saki" is your sister." Sumire said.

"Yes… "

"I don't get it, you tell Awai, but not me? Thats kinda mean."

"Hey!" Awai interrupted, "don't talk like I'm an idiot."

"Back to the point, Teru, we're going to help you with this."

Teru thought of saying she didn't need help, but looking at it, she does.

"Okay… "

"Well, we're gonna take the most straightforward way. Seiko, get the phone, we're going to have our members of the team meet up with theirs. Make sure it's not training camp."

"Wa, WAIT, WHAT?" Teru freaked out.

"Awai, pin her down until we make the arrangement."

"Okay!" Awai pinned Teru down with the help of Takami. When Seiko got back to give the phone to Sumire, she was dumbstruck at the sight. Awai pinned Teru to the ground in a very… erotic fashion. And Sumire and Takami were watching.

"Seiko! Help me!" Teru shouted across the room.

"Um, what's happening… actually, i'm not going to ask."

"Leave her be, now give the phone, we're calling Kiyosumi."

"At least get Awai off of me!"

* * *

**Hisa's POV**

The four people sitting at the table were Mako, Saki, Yuuki, and me.

I discarded "Kan!" I heard enthusiastically to my right. Saki reached out her hand to take a tile from the dead wall. It felt as if time slowed down. Saki looked like she was going to slam her tile down, I swear she was, but then something happened. Her expression changed, and I felt something cold. The new aura around Saki was breaktaking.

I gasped at the change of temperature around the room.

Saki didn't declare mahjong.

_"Kan… "_ This time, it wasn't the enthusiastic girl to my left who called it.

It was something else.

_No need to warm up Saki, no need for mercy._

_You don't need to keep me locked up._

_There will be no time to polish the blade I give you on the battlefield where she stands._

I heard what I expected. Even after so many times this has happened these past few days, I found myself shivering slightly.

_"Tsumo, Rinshan Kaihou. 6000/12000 please" She whispered._

The way she speaks like that… And her eyes.

I looked as my point count turned zero. My eyes stared at the hand Saki won with.

_Huh, if she was going to declare mahjong without the other kan, it would only be worth 400/800…_

_This must be Saki's true potential. When she doesn't have the 1000 point chain locking her down._

"Awawawa. I just got demolished." I let out, trying not to show the despair I was feelining.

"Ha… ha… I have only 2000 points left." Mako said.

"Lucky you Mako, I have 700 points." Yuuki said, almost crying.

Saki stayed silent.

Than I realized something._ Huh? Wait, is it just me or is the flowers that bloom around Saki… getting darker?_

I scratched my head._ I must be going crazy._

"Nodoka, want to switch with me? Ima get some rest." I said, hoping to get away from this new Saki. Especially in a game.

"Sure, buchou."

My phone rang. Who could that be? I walked over to the counter where mostly everyone's belongings were. I don't know this number. I picked it up anyway.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can stay in that position."

Huh?

I kept listening to the conversation. It seems that the person who called me did not pay attention.

"I need to take a picture of this!" someone shouted in the background.

"Get the phone, no the camera!" another shouted in response.

"Better idea! Hire an artist to paint this moment!" The first voice said.

"No stap!" Said a third person which I'm guessing is one being teased.

This is funny, but I'm not in the mood for talk or laughter after that game. Those games just seems to get to me.

I was tempted to end the call, I'm just too tired, but of course, I had to act like the captain I was.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Huh? Oh, excuse me, I'm Hirose Sumire. And are you Takei Hisa? President of Kiyosumi's Mahjong club and team?"

"Yea? Why would Shiraitodai be calling us?"

"It's about the Miyanagas."

"Oh?" I said, suddenly interested.

Hirose-san explained about Teru's situation.

"So you want us to help with the problem?"

"Yes."

"Sure, so what's our part?"

Sumire explained their plan, what everyone should do.

"I get the idea, but can you speak more specifically in person? can we meet today at Takasaki to talk about it?"

"Sure, what time?"

"How about now?"

"Mnn, wait another 20 minutes before you head off."

"Okay, see you."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

When I turned back, the whole club was staring at her.

"Buchou, who was that?"

"Oh, just a friend." I said without hesitating. I have a feeling we'll be along.


End file.
